In a coordinated multiple point transmission and reception (Coordinated Multiple Point Transmission and Reception, CoMP) system, one or more access points (Access Point, AP) send data for a user equipment (User Equipment, UE), or receive data sent by the UE. The UE needs to measure and report, to a base station, channel-state information (Channel-State Information, CSI) of the one or more access points, and a reference signal used to measure the CSI is a channel-state information reference signal (Channel-State Information Reference Signal, CSI-RS). Generally, the UE further needs to measure and report reference signal received power (Reference Signal Receiving Power, RSRP) to the base station; and the base station needs to determine, for the UE according to the RSRP reported by the UE, a set of access points that provide a service, or determine, according to the RSRP reported by the UE, a set of access points whose CSI needs to be reported by the UE.
In the prior art, the UE separately measures the RSRP and reports measured RSRP to the base station according to each antenna port of each CSI-RS resource in an RSRP measurement set. This method incurs high reporting overheads.